Evil In The Form Of A Feline
by Lexi Mikaelson
Summary: Hermiones cat Crookshanks has gone missing. When Fred offers to help he finds it in the arms of a certain blonde haired Slytherin... Draco/Hermione Blaise/Hermione Fred/Hermione Dramione Fremione Part 4 of 11


**Ok****, ****I ****know**** I ****said**** I****'****d ****Do ****The ****Yule ****Ball ****next ****but ****I**** couldn****'****t ****resist****! ****Oh**** set ****in**** third**** year**** still**** (****George**** likes**** Luna**** too****, ****as ****well**** as ****Hermione****) **

Fred rolled his eyes as George spotted Luna Lovegood in a corner, gazing up at the sky in wonder. He sighed as George stumbled and stuttered at the smiling Luna. Fred had always been more of a smooth-talker with the ladies. He sighed again then trudged off into the courtyard unhappily.

"Right, well can at least ONE of you help me look for him?" a cross voice boomed across the courtyard and he smiled fondly as he recognised the angry voice of Hermione Granger.

"Well, I have to do that essay for Snape, it's due for tomorrow, and Harry does too" he heard the anxious voice of his younger brother Ron.

"So your not going to help me, because you have to do an essay you could of finished WEEKS ago!" Hermione fumed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Fred jumped in at that point before Hermione could hit Ron.

Harry gave him a thankful look but Ron glared at him.

"Why don't you just piss off George" he said angrily.

"Ronald!" Hermione said, shocked "and it's Fred anyway"

"Correct as usual Granger" he winked at her and she giggled, causing Ron to shoot death daggers at him.

"So anyway, whats wrong?" he asked Hermione.

"She's lost her bloody devil cat Crookshanks and wants us to go look for it all around the castle to bloody look for it when we should be doing our homework" Ron said darkly. Fred could tell he was in a bad mood and grinned.

"Well don't worry, I'll help you look for your cat Hermione" Fred smiled brightly at her "We can spend the time we look for him to bond"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron's face going bright red and he spluttered "No, you don't have to do that!"

"Why not?" Hermione demanded "If you don't want to help fine Ronald, but don't think that just because you convinced Harry out of it that Fred won't want to help because you told him to. Besides" she added "We'll be splitting up, scale more of the castle that way"

"Oh" Ron relaxed slightly "Oh, ok"

"Ok, well I'll meet you back in the common room when we find him" she smiled at the two boys who nodded and went back to Gryffindoor tower.

Fred looked over at Hermione "So, do you want to look in the dungeons and I'll head off to the owlery?"

"Oh, um" she looked down at her feet, embarrassed "I've kind of gotten into a little bit of an argument with Malfoy again and-"

"Slyverin common rooms are down there" Fred raised a hand "Say no more, you go to the owlery."

"Thank you!" she gushed "he's a big hairy orange cat if you didn't know, thank you again!" and ran off, legs kicking high up as she ran.

Fred chuckled to himself then made his way down to the dungeons. he shivered but started looking down in little gaps at the bottom of walls.

"Well well well, if it isn't a blood traitor." Draco Malfoy's voice cut through the peaceful silence and Fred groaned to himself as he turned round and looked down at Draco and sighed "what do you want Malfoy?" he snapped angrily at him.

"I want to why why a Gryffindoor is down in Slyverin territory" he narrowed his eyes at Fred.

_I__'__m__ glad __I__ offered__ to __search__ the __dungeons__, __Hermione __would __of __torn __his __freakishly pale throat__ out __by __now__. _Fred thought to himself with a smirk.

"Well Malfoy I- wait, what is that?" he asked, noticing what was in his hands.

"Some cat I found" he shrugged "It won't leave me alone"

He stared down at the cat. It had a squashed up face and was glaring over at Fred while Draco stroked his busy orange hair.

"Crookshanks?" he asked and the cat mewed as if to say 'duh'

"This your cat?" Malfoy arched a blond eyebrow.

"No, its my friends, can I have him?" he asked, reaching his hands out.

"Who's is it Weasley?" Draco asked, amused at his need for the large cat.

"Uh..." he bit his lip, knowing that if he said Hermione he'd never get the cat back.

"Tell me Weasley" Draco said, already getting bored.

"Uh.." Oh, he might as well "Hermione's"

"Granger's?" Draco raised an eyebrow and looked down at the cat "Really? I thought that she'd have a rat or something like that, you know, something _filthy_" He sneered at the last part and Fred fists balled in anger.

Draco noticed. "Ah ah ah!" he shook his head "you try to hit me and Granger doesn't get her little cat back"

"Just give me the cat" Fred sighed, exasperated.

"Whatever" he dropped the cat onto the floor an it mewed in protest but still purred, rubbing up against Draco's leg.

"Ha, even the animals love me" he grinned.

"Whatever" he repeated and picked up Crookshanks.

The cat instantly raised its fur and began to hiss and scratched his face and cut his cheek. He dropped the cat. It shook itself and spitted at him, then returned to Draco, purring loudly and rubbing himself on his leg again.

"Hmmmm I like this cat" Draco grinned.

"I bloody don't" Fred muttered, his mood darkening.

He yanked the cat up off the floor and hurried out of the dungeons, Crookshanks scratching and yowling loudly, leaving Malfoy in hysterics.

Fred spotted her back in the courtyard, chatting to a slyverin. As he got closer he saw it was Blaise Zabini.

"Here" Fred shoved the cat to her. It had stopped yowling once he had spotted his owner and he was now covered in scratches.

"Oh" she looked up to him, blinking in startlement **(****Is ****that**** a**** word****?) **"Thank you!" she beamed at him "Blaise was just telling me where mice were and I thought that might be where Crookshanks went, but you found him!" she beamed again "Thanks anyway Blaise"

"No problem" he smiled lazily at her "and you know you can come to me if you need anything, kay?"

"Sure" Hermione nodded happily.

"Oh, and sorry about Draco again Hermione, he's just a prick" Blaise smiled at her kindly "see you around Weasel" he waved goodbye and made his way down to the dungeons.

"Bye" Hermione called after him.

"Why are you talking to a Slytherin!" Fred exclaimed the moment Blaise was out of earshot.

"He offered to look for my cat and was being really nice to me" she smiled happily.

"Right" Fred said flatly.

"Oh gosh! What happened to you!" She exclaimed, just noticing the scratches on his face.

"Your cat happened" he winced as she lifted her hand to his face.

"Let me help then" Hermione said and before he could reply she drew out her wand, balancing Crookshanks in the other, and began muttering healing spells.

"Done" she smiled brightly and put her wand away.

"Wow, thanks" he smiled at her as he felt where the scratches had just been on his face.

"Welcome" she smiled brightly at him.

Crookshanks mewed loudly and she looked down at him.

"I should go feed him, thanks again Fred" for one moment she leaned in, and Fred hoped desperately for a kiss, but at that moment Crookshanks yowled loudly and Hermione looked down at him.

"Ok,ok, I'll go get your food, thanks again Fred" she added, then made her way back indoors.

As she left, Fred could of sworn that Crookshanks was glaring at him and cursed under his breath about the devil cat.


End file.
